Unnamed Dixon Hill characters
The following is a list of unnamed characters appearing in the Dixon Hill holographic novel. Bartender This man was a bartender in the nightclub Dixon Hill visited often. When Captain Jean-Luc Picard accessed the program in 2373 to escape Borg pursuit, the bartender informed him Nicky the Nose hadn't been in the nightclub "for months", making Picard realize he had accessed the wrong chapter. (Star Trek: First Contact) :The bartender was played by C.J. Bau. Cleaning lady The Cleaning Lady was a character in the Dixon Hill holoprogram of Captain Picard. When Picard entered the program, she was mopping the floors in front of Dixon Hill's office. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") Desk sergeant The Desk Sergeant was a character in Picard's holoprogram of the private detective Dixon Hill. He was interested in Dr. Crusher who also was taking part in the program. He offered her a stick of gum, and said she was a hot broad. Crusher asked if that was good. He asked her if she liked Tommy Dorsey, and that he had two tickets for his show. Crusher did not take him up on his offer. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") :The desk sergeant was played by Mike Genovese. Henchman This man was Nicky the Nose's henchman. When Captain Jean-Luc Picard accessed the program in 2373 to escape Borg pursuit, he took the Thompson .45ACP submachine gun of this man to eliminate the two Borg threatening him and Lily Sloane. (Star Trek: First Contact) :The henchman was played by Ronald R. Rondell. News Vendor The News Vendor was a friend of Dixon Hill. When Picard was playing the role of Dixon Hill in his holoprogram, he wanted to buy a paper from him, and he called the vendor Mack. He didn't have any money, and the vendor told him to not worry about it and catch him next time. As Picard was reading the paper he mispronounced the name of Joe DiMaggio, and Data corrected him. Data then mentioned DiMaggio's hitting streak which he said would reach 56 games before being stopped by Cleveland. The vendor said Data was nuts because Cleveland did not not have any pitching. When Data further stated that the record would be broken in 2026 by Buck Bokai of the London Kings, the vendor wanted to know where Data was from. Picard answered South America and the vendor sarcastically said Data had a nice tan. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") :The News Vendor was played by Dick Miller. Nightclub Maitre'D This man was the maitre'd of the nightclub Dixon Hill visited often. (Star Trek: First Contact) :The maitre d' was played by an uncredited Ethan Phillips. Nightclub singer This woman was a singer in the nightclub Dixon Hill visited often. (Star Trek: First Contact) :The nightclub singer was played by Julie Morgan. Passerby This man was seen walking past Vin's newspaper stand, arm in arm with a Lady, carrying an umbrella, when Jean Luc Picard and several other officers of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] payed a visit to the Dixon Hill holoprogram in early 2364. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") :The passerby was played by Guy Vardaman in his very first Star Trek role. "Scarface" This man, with a noticeable scar on the right side of his face, entered Dixon Hill's office with the intention of recruiting him, quite forcefully, for a job. (TNG: "Manhunt") :"Scarface" was played by Robert O'Reilly. Thug The Thug was a henchman of Cyrus Redblock in Picard's holoprograms of the Dixon Hill novels. After Whalen had been shot, he wanted to throw him out in the garbage. He also slugged McNary, a police officer friend of Hill who had stopped by Hill's office. After Redblock dematerialized when he left the holodeck, Data took the thug's gun, bend it, and punched the thug out. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") :The thug was played by Erik Cord. "Toots" Toots was a character in the Dixon Hill program called The Big Goodbye. Dr. Crusher, who was playing a character in the program, met her at the police station. She watched her put on her make-up and fix her hair. Crusher copied her, and learned how to use a make-up compact. Although it was not mentioned, Toots may have been arrested for prostitution. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") Unnamed Dixon Hill characters fr:Personnages inconnus des Aventures de Dixon Hill